


stoplight

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, napping ot3, snuggle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ohkura sleeps well with others.





	stoplight

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (sleeping together [non-sexual]).

It’s a credit to how tired Tamamori is that he doesn’t even open his eyes when the bed dips with another person’s weight. He already has his arms around Kitayama, who is his favorite pillow—but don’t tell Miyata that—and he can tell that the newcomer is too tall to be anyone else in their group.

“Do you give everyone a key to your apartment?” Tamamori mumbles, and Kitayama nods sleepily.

“Saves me from having to get up and answer the door,” Kitayama replies, stretching a little before reaching back with one hand to pat the lump behind him. “Oh hey, Tacchon.”

_Tacchon_ … “Ohkura-kun?” Tamamori questions, forcing one eye open to meet a similar expression.

“Yo,” Ohkura greets him, snuggling up to Kitayama’s other side. “I had a few free hours so I thought I’d come by for a nap.”

He flings his arms around both of them, and Tamamori jerks a bit as Ohkura’s hand grazes his waist. It’s one thing to lay like this with his groupmates, and sometimes KAT-TUN, but Eito are new territory. “Um,” he says slowly.

“It’s cool,” Kitayama breathes against his neck, following his words with his lips to calm Tamamori down. It has a reverse effect, sending a jolt of energy up Tamamori’s spine to the point where he almost moves, but then Kitayama’s leaning back to smile at Ohkura before pulling his face down for a kiss.

Tamamori watches them through his one partially-opened eye, squirming as Ohkura’s hand tightens on his waist from the initial contact of his lips to Kitayama’s. Kitayama doesn’t waste any time, especially when he’s half asleep, stretching between them as he licks his way into Ohkura’s mouth and turns the rest of the way towards him.

“Hey,” Tamamori whines, because he was here first and who is Ohkura to walk in and steal his pillow?

His hand is quickly seized by Kitayama, who pulls him even closer to squeeze Kitayama between the pair of them, giving Tamamori a face full of Kitayama’s hair. It’s not that unpleasant to smell, but he’d rather be the one in Kitayama’s mouth if he could choose.

“Hmm?” Ohkura says, lifting his head to meet Tamamori’s glare as Kitayama’s lips latch onto his neck instead. “Tamamori-kun has pretty eyes.”

“I…thanks,” Tamamori mumbles, feeling his face heat up. His own hands tighten on Kitayama’s hips, unsure of whether he should relocate them or not, and it’s Kitayama who makes this decision for him by reaching down to lace their fingers together. The next thing he touches is foreign, smooth skin above a hipbone and Ohkura moans softly.

“You two should be friends,” Kitayama says into Ohkura’s neck, “because you’re both tall.”

Ohkura scoffs. “Is that all?”

“And hot,” Kitayama goes on. “And you both like to sleep.”

Tamamori rolls his eyes, and Ohkura grins at him.

“You know,” Tamamori says, pausing to blow Kitayama’s hair out of his mouth. “If the three of us started hanging out together, you’d look even shorter.”

“Because I care about that,” Kitayama grumbles, and Tamamori doesn’t bother to hold back his laugh. On the other side of Kitayama, Ohkura’s doing the same thing, and Tamamori thinks that maybe he could share outside of the group after all.

“Hey,” Ohkura says deviously. “I bet Mitsu’s so short that we can kiss over his head.”

“What?” Tamamori replies, suddenly wide awake. “That is…um.”

Ohkura’s already leaning over as much as he can, pulling Kitayama to his chest with absolutely no protest from the latter. “Come on, you have to move, too.”

“That’s asking a lot of him,” Kitayama says, and Tamamori pokes him somewhere that makes him squeal. Then Ohkura’s grabbing Tamamori’s arm and pulling him forward, sending their mouths crashing together, Kitayama’s hair soft under his chin.

Ohkura is the laziest kisser Tamamori has ever had, and he kisses Kitayama quite often. He barely moves his lips, leading Tamamori to take charge for one of the first times ever, tightening his fingers on Ohkura’s hips until the older man reciprocates enough for his liking.

“No fair,” Kitayama mutters. “I want to see.”

“Nobody’s stopping you from watching,” Ohkura mumbles between kisses, his hand sliding up Tamamori’s back to thread fingers in his hair, and Tamamori melts a little. He presses closer, squishing Kitayama between them as much as he can, giving in to the feel of Ohkura’s soft lips and slow, tantalizing kiss.

“I don’t want to lift my head,” Kitayama whines. “It’s heavy.”

“Lazy ass,” Ohkura says, and Tamamori thinks that’s pretty rich coming from the guy who won’t even put his tongue in Tamamori’s mouth, but he’d have to stop kissing him to say so.

“Mm, this feels nice though,” Kitayama goes on, shimmying his shoulders between them for optimal snug space. “Even if you’re leaving me out.”

“Shut up,” both Tamamori and Ohkura mutter.

“Telling me to shut up in my own bed,” Kitayama mutters, and Ohkura squeaks as Kitayama pinches his belly. Tamamori smirks at being left out of the abuse until Kitayama reaches back to do the same thing to him.

Tamamori tries to kick him back, but his strength falls short and he just ends up curling his leg around Kitayama’s instead, laying halfway on his back, and he’s more comfortable than he was before. Kitayama doesn’t even seem bothered by being crammed together like sardines in a can; for an only child, he sure craves physical contact a lot, almost to the point of suffocation.

Ohkura’s skin is hot under Tamamori’s fingers, which explore as much as they can without moving his arm, drifting down his back and halfway up his spine. The touch has Ohkura moaning softly into his mouth, though he doesn’t make any effort to deepen the kiss. This is really starting to grate on Tamamori’s nerves, because everyone he knows would have at least licked at his lips by now.

Then Ohkura laughs enough to fall out of their kiss, and Tamamori’s mildly irritated until he hears faint snores between them. “Kitamitsu _would_ fall asleep like this,” Tamamori mutters.

“To be fair, we weren’t paying much attention to him,” Ohkura says, flashing Tamamori a smile that makes him want to kiss him even more.

“I pay attention to him all the time,” Tamamori points out. “You’re new.”

“Yeah,” Ohkura says, biting his lip a little, and Tamamori can’t take it anymore. He leans up on his elbow and pulls that lip out of Ohkura’s teeth with his own, then fuses their mouths together, drawing out Ohkura’s tongue with his own and moaning when he succeeds.

He only makes it a few seconds before his exhaustion gets the best of him, his elbow giving out from under him and pulling him right out of their kiss. He’s only frustrated until his head hits the pillow and he’s comfortable again, his eyes peeking open to see a smug expression on Ohkura’s wet lips.

“I win,” Ohkura says, then sticks out his tongue teasingly.

Tamamori twitches, but all he does is return his hand to Ohkura’s hip, lacing his fingers with Kitayama’s. “Whatever.”

Then he closes his eyes and goes to sleep. When he wakes up, it’s from some kind of commotion in the form of Fujigaya’s self-inflicted trauma.

“I swear to god, Mitsu, you are the biggest slut I know.”

“Hi pot, meet kettle,” Ohkura mutters, and Tamamori snorts.

“Fine, I could give a shit if you’re late for filming,” Fujigaya huffs, then turns and walks out.

“One of us should probably wake him up,” Ohkura says a few seconds later, right when Tamamori’s about to go back to sleep.

“Have at it,” Tamamori says. “This is my first day off in a month.”

“You’re in his unit,” Ohkura replies.

Tamamori frowns without opening his eyes. “You’re older.”

“Janken pon for it,” Ohkura says, and Tamamori sighs his agreement.

“Fine.”

They quickly learn that janken pon only works if one’s eyes are open, and calling out the shot at the same time is too difficult. Eventually they both agree to do it at the same time, and thus Kitayama gets a double tweak to the sides that has him yelping and nearly jumping out of bed from the force.

“Go to work,” Tamamori and Ohkura say in unison, already moving closer together now that the lump between them is gone.

“Don’t you dare fuck in my bed without me,” Kitayama grumbles sleepily as he trips over everything that makes noise on his way out of the room.

“As if,” Ohkura mutters, pulling Tamamori into his arms, and Tamamori only does it because he’s not the one actively moving.

He’s out like a light.


End file.
